This invention relates generally to the field of cataract surgery and more particularly to an aspiration system for a handpiece for practicing the phacoemulsification technique of cataract removal.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquifies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an artificial lens.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for ophthalmic procedures consists of an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, and irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubings. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the handpiece to the attached cutting tip and the flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
The operative part of the handpiece is a centrally located, hollow resonating bar or horn directly attached to a set of piezoelectric crystals. The crystals supply the required ultrasonic vibration needed to drive both the horn and the attached cutting tip during phacoemulsification and are controlled by the console. The crystal/horn assembly is suspended within the hollow body or shell of the handpiece by flexible mountings. The handpiece body terminates in a reduced diameter portion or nosecone at the body's distal end. The nosecone is externally threaded to accept the irrigation sleeve. Likewise, the horn bore is internally threaded at its distal end to receive the external threads of the cutting tip. The irrigation sleeve also has an internally threaded bore that is screwed onto the external threads of the nosecone. The cutting tip is adjusted so that the tip projects only a predetermined amount past the open end of the irrigating sleeve. Ultrasonic handpieces and cutting tips are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,363; 4,223,676; 4,246,902; 4,493,694; 4,515,583; 4,589,415; 4,609,368; 4,869,715; 4,922,902; 4,989,583; 5,154,694 and 5,359,996, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In use, the ends of the cutting tip and irrigating sleeve are inserted into a small incision of predetermined width in the cornea, sclera, or other location. The cutting tip is ultrasonically vibrated along its longitudinal axis within the irrigating sleeve by the crystal-driven ultrasonic horn, thereby emulsifying the selected tissue in situ. The hollow bore of the cutting tip communicates with the bore in the horn that in turn communicates with the aspiration line from the handpiece to the console. A reduced pressure or vacuum source in the console draws or aspirates the emulsified tissue from the eye through the open end of the cutting tip, the cutting tip and horn bores and the aspiration line and into a collection device. The aspiration of emulsified tissue is aided by a saline flushing solution or irrigant that is injected into the surgical site through the small annular gap between the inside surface of the irrigating sleeve and the cutting tip.
During surgery, the hollow, resonating tip can become occluded. During occlusion, vacuum can build in the aspiration line downstream of the occlusion. When the occlusion eventually breaks apart, this pent up vacuum is released into the eye which can, depending upon the amount of vacuum, draw a significant amount of fluid from the eye, thereby increasing the risk of anterior chamber collapse. To address this concern, modern surgical console can detect increases in aspiration line vacuum beyond normal operating parameters and therefore predict occlusions. These consoles can then either stop or slow the aspiration pump, or sound an alarm so that the surgeon can take appropriate precautions.
The cassettes used in modern consoles also allow the aspiration line to be vented, either to atmosphere or to a liquid so as to reduce or eliminate vacuum surge upon occlusion break. Prior art air vented cassettes allow ambient air to enter the aspiration line, however, venting air into the aspiration line changes the fluidic performance of the aspiration system. Liquid venting systems allow irrigation fluid to bleed into the aspiration line, thereby reducing any impact on the fluidic performance of the aspiration system. Liquid venting cassettes are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,685 and 4,935,005 (Haines) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,051 (Steppe, et al.), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference. When higher aspiration vacuums are used, cassettes that vent the aspiration line to the irrigation line can cause high pressure surges in the irrigation line. Other systems provide a separate source of irrigation fluid to vent the aspiration line, requiring the use of two irrigation fluid sources and increasing the cost and complexity of the system.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a simple surgical system that allows rapid venting of excess aspiration vacuum without introducing pressure variations in the irrigation line or the downstream aspiration line.